Senshi battle '97
by fallenenjimon
Summary: A twist on the senshi fights. Now all of the teams have gathered at the arena what will happen? Who will win, and who will lose?
1. Default Chapter

The invitation.

_Dear reader._

_This is an invitation to a special senshi match up tournament._

_While normally one of this caliber would be promoted and hyped, but since the tournament's propitiators want to remain anonymous on their behalf._

_While many other senshi tournaments were meaningless and often, in a word, boring, this one will be different._

_Such as with the new rules in place._

_To see new rules read the fine print at the bottom of this letter._

**Sighed**

Anonymous.

===========

"This is _odd_" Ami said as she looked over the letter again.

"don't these _Amerikanjin animeshon otaku baka_ have anything better to do then put us against each other?" Rei asked as she rubbed her temples.

Usagi and Minako were busy reading over Ami's shoulder, Ami ether didn't knowdist or cared.

"I don't know, these rules don't seem to be the usual 'bash the senshi I don't like' rules we're use to see" Usagi said, she scratched her head as she read over the rules.

"Like this _striker match_ rule" Minako quip, "you are allowed to call in a teammate selected to be the _striker_ for the match for a maximum of four times, the striker is allowed to stay for forty minutes, if any longer then the team is disqualified."

"And there's a rule that no one under 13 is allowed to enter" Minako pointed out, literarily.

"That would mean that Chibi-Usa is not allowed to enter" Ami said.

"Even if she was" Usagi said while glaring at the letter, "she would receive a red bottom if she even thought of putting herself into that kind of danger for a bunch of psychos."

"Usagi, Chibi-Usa been through a lot worse" Rei pointed out. And then she realized that maybe afterwards there was a punishment.

"Do we have a choice in partaking or not?" Minako asked, she was still trying to read over Ami's shoulder.

"Actually we do" Ami said.

The other felt their jaws drop open, they were given a choice to partake in a senshi battle or not.

That would mean that there's something fishy going on.

"After hearing that" Minako said, "I guess we don't really have much choice after all."

The others nodded.

**A week later, the senshi battle comuitity had received the sailor team's entery.**

()()()()()()()()()()()

_Amerikanjin - American- person(s)_

_Animeshon - animation._

_Otaku - a term used for someone very knowlagible in a certain subject, often it's used as an insult in Japan._

_Baka - idiot._


	2. Chapter 2

This was unsettling.

The four defenders of the outer planets sat around the patio with the invitation in the center of them.

Normally they don't get a invitation or a choice to enter a fight.

_Hell, we don't even get a chance_ Hotaru thought, _we just get thrown into a arena and have to fight it out._

Michiru reached over and picked up the letter to read it over again.

It still states they actually have a choice to partake.

She set it back onto the table, took a glance at Haruka, who was in deep thought, and then at Setsuna, who was a little unnerved.

"Something is wrong here" Setsuna stated, "I never known of any _writer_, and I use that term loosely, that allowed us to have a choice to fight or not."

Haruka snapped out of her thoughts to offer her input.

"You know what this would mean?"

The others looked at her, they knew the answer already.

"A unknown enemy."

"I guess we have to enter then" Hotaru said, the others looked at each other and decided on it.

**A week later the senshi battle community received the outer team entry.**

------------------------------

Tomoe was all set, he had manage to retrieve a sample of mistress 9 from Hotaru's DNA and rebuilt her to her former glory.

And while he was reconstructing her Diamond some how had his brother open a portal to a demention where Black Lady stayed and brought her into this world.

It wasn't until they read the fine print they came to realize that only _**four**_ members of their groups can enter.

Normally they would just kick off the weaker ones and replace them with the strong, but somehow the duo, Black Lady and Mistress 9, found Queen Nehelenia and Sailor Galaxia.

**A week later the senshi battle community received a entry from the queens of darkness team.**

-------------------------------

"That traitor!"

Kaorinite shifted her weight as she watch Tomoe have a rant session, she was a little worried about his health.

"I spend over a month on recreating her and what she do, just up and leaves!" Tomoe said, "I have half a mind to hunt her down and take her DNA appart piece by piece."

He reached over into a dark area on his table and pulled out a envonote.

"But I have the next best thin."

**A week later the senshi battle community received a entry from Death Busters team.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Strange"

He held up the letter for the others to see, Jaedite then placed the letter beck down.

"We usually don't get invited to fights like this."

"I guess since this chance has come our way" Kunzite said, the others nodded.

**In a week the senshi battle community received the entry of the Dark Kingdom team.**

---------------------

They came to earth for a small vacation.

What the starlights receive was an invitation to a senshi battle, and they need a fourth member.

That's where Princess Kakyuu came in, even though they disagreed with the idea.

They know something is going on and the only answer was in the senshi battle.

**In a week the senshi battle community receive the entry of the Starlights team.**

----------------------

Thunder roared outside her window, she set the phone down and thought about what Rei had said.

"_Makoto, I would give up my position on this team if you want_."

"**That's not necessary, Someone has to keep on an eye on Tokyo while you are gone**" she has said, she tried to sound cheery.

"_You sure_?" Rei's voice was filled with real concern, but it would budge Makoto from her mood.

"**I'm okay**."

"_You're still apart of this, please take care_."

_If they only knew_ Makoto thought.

Lightning crashed over head, causing her dimly lit apartment to light up.

_I have so much to do._

------------------------

The entries have been received.  
six teams, 24 fighters.

Each have received notices of where and when to be.

Soon the fights will begin.

And soon a mystery will unravel.

**_Senshi_** **_battle_** _**'97.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Behave for 'Kaa-chan" Usagi said as she kneeled down in front of her future daughter.  
Her friends were waiting in the van behind her, she gave one last look back and got into the passager side.

Mamoru put the van into gear and drove away from the Tsukino residence.  
"I hope Makoto's okay" Ami said, she was looking over some data on her mini computer for future purposes.

"I am sure she's fine" Minako quipped, "I really don't think she likes these things."  
"I guess you're right" Ami said, she closed her computer and placed it into the pocket holder behind Usagi's seat.

The rest of the ride was a bit quite as they headed for Harajuku, the place were the direction said to go.

---------------

"That was a long ride" Yaten said while looking over the large Chinese style building.  
"Yes, it was but at least we're here" Taiki added.  
They failed to knowist Seiya having a hard time lugging the luggage, and Kakyuu adding to the luggage.

"A little help?" Seiya asked/screamed, but they kept talking among themselves.

_This is not my day_ Seiya thought before falling to the ground.

-----------------

The "_queens of darkness_" had teleported into the main lobby of the Senshi Battle building, they didn't pay attention to the large area, the very expensive furniture or the well decorated waiting area.  
They were waiting for blood, and they were getting testy.

The woman behind the counter didn't really knowist or cared as she got the keys to the rooms they're staying in.  
"Okay, you are in room 12, and they'll be a rule sheet on the coffee table, please enjoy your stay."

The foursome, lead by galaxia, headed upstairs.

-------------------

"Don't touch" Eudial snapped when she saw Tellu reaching for the radio, she return all of her focus onto the road, or the sidewalk, which ever was good.  
"Man, this trip's boring" Cyprine said as she lean her head back, "Eudial, couldn't you just-"  
"No."  
"But you didn't know what I was about to say!"

"Doesn't matter, answer is still going to be no" Eudial took a sharp turn and everybody was nearly shot to one side.

"I hope we arrive there soon" Tellu said.  
"I hope we arrive in one piece" Viluy added.

--------------------

The Dark Kingdom team was already there, they were in their room.  
Jaedite found the mini-bar.  
Malicite found the other mini-bar.  
Zoisite and Kunzite were in the large bathtub.

Things here are best left undescribed.

--------------------

The Outer team arrived and enter the lobby with their guards up, they went through the same song and dance as the others that arrived before them.  
They took the stairs instead of the elevators (which Hotaru had to be piggybacked the rest of the way after a few flights by Setsuna) and found their room.

The "room" itself was larger then most American house, there were three sperate bedrooms, a small kitchen, a living room, a mini-bar and patio.  
This made the outer defenders more suppious.  
Someone doesn't just blow this kind of money for just a small time fight.

And they were right.

----------------------

"Have they arrived?"  
"Yes, the final team has arrived."  
There was a moment of silence.

"Tell them that the tournament will begin tomarrow, at 6:00 PM."  
"Yes, and will the teams be?"

Another moment of silence.

"Dark Kingdom Vs. Outer."


	5. Chapter 5 Outer team Vs Dark Kingdom Tea...

They were preparing for the fight, no one knows what to expect except for someone to lose.

Kunzite was placed in charge of the team and thus he has to make the decision of who gets to fight on the battle field and who gets to be the striker.  
It really was no shock that he chose Zoisite to be the team's striker.

On the other end of the spectrum was the outer team, they too were preparing for this fight.  
The leader was Setsuna, who put Michiru in as striker.

In a moment a opening battle was going to begin.

---------------

The "_arena_" in question was a caged area of the building with a huge aquarium a few feet away from the steel gage. The floor was solid concrete, so falling down was going to hurt like hell.  
In the corner was a white line where the striker waits.

A well dressed man lead both teams to the entrance and let the first combatants along with the strikers.  
"I will be reffing this match" the man said, "you are allowed to call the striker a maximum of five times per round and while you can do almost anything else please use a little common sense."  
He gesture towards the large walls of glass that kept the water and living things from flooding in, "I do not feel like swimming."

Kunzite sized the senshi up, Sailor Pluto in turn did the same.  
_This is going to be tough_ they both thought.

"**ONE, TWO, THREE. FIGHT!**"

With that announcement Kunzite and Pluto took off at each other, both teams cheering.

Pluto opened up the match with a direct fist to Kunzite's face, which made solid contact.  
Kunzite, although stunned for a moment, quickly delivered a attack of his own and uppercut into Pluto's sternum for a little breathing room and then a side kick to the base of her throat.

"This is getting off to a great start" Jaedite said.

Pluto staggered back and had trouble breathing but she was unfazed, she duck down and proform a slid kick that took Kunzite off his feet. But instead of just letting him fall completely Pluto, still swinging her leg from the kick, thrusted her hand out, she looked like a break dancer having a seizer until she summoned her attack through her hand and made the ball of energy "bounce" off the floor and into Kunzite.

Kunzite let out a yell as he fell to the floor, his jacket smoldering and ruined.  
"Get in there." Kunzite said, allowing Zoicite to hop into the fray with a ball of sakura peddles and energy.  
Pluto sidestepped the deadly laughable pink ball, only to step into the line of Zoicite's favorite little trick.

"Pluto!" Neptune shouted, alerting Pluto to the approaching pointed crystal that materized behind her.  
Even though alerted to it, Pluto couldn't move fast enough to avoid it.

Uranus looked towards the ref to see if this was illegal, and saw he was just standing there.

_No help from him_ she thought as she turn her attention back to the fight at hand.

Both fighters have been injured.  
Kunzite has most of his lower mid-section burned and slightly bleeding.  
Pluto has a huge gash on her back.  
But it was clear nether side was going to give up.

Pluto was the first to rush in with a kick, Kunzite dodge and delivered a small energy attack that hit Pluto in the stomach, which set her off-balance and forced her to tumble onto her back.  
Pluto cringed as she felt the wound on her back get a little worse after that fall and got back up, she looked over her shoulder to Neptune and nodded.  
_What does she have planned?_ Kunzite thought, he singled Zoicite with a hand gesture behind his back.

Kunzite went in and gave a right hook into Pluto's jaw, then a quick jab and a left hook then finished with a three left jab combo.  
Pluto reeled back into the "wall" of the cage, Kunzite's attacks were taking there tolls on her.

"Zoicite, come on!" Kunzite jumped back and summoned a large energy attack, Zoicite summoned his own energy attack.

"_NOW_!"  
A look of confusion over came both Zoicite and Kunzite when Neptune let loose her deep submerge, weakening their attacks.  
Pluto rushed behind them while they were distracted and preformed her dead scream into Kunzite's back.  
It didn't take much of a genius to realize after Kunzite hit the floor hard enough to cause cracks the round was over with.

"Kunzite!" Zoicite yelled as he kneeled near his fallen lover, but was relived to see he (Kunzite) was moving and semi-conscience.

Jaedite sallow hard and he looked over to Nephrite, who was staring back.  
"Ro"  
"Sham"  
"Po!"  
"Rock breaks scissors" Nephrite said as Jaedite sweatdropped.  
Jaedite weakly walked through the cage's door and sallow hard as he looked at injured senshi.  
It took the ref and Zoicite a minute to take the injured Kunzite out of the cage and Zoicite to get back into the striker area.  
The second round began, and Jaedite was very cautious and moved around the arena slowly eyeing Pluto.  
It's like taking down a injured rabid dog.

Jaedite finally lashed out with a palm strike aimed for her nose, only to have it countered with a palm strike to the nose, a kick to the mid-section and a jab to the jaw.  
Jaedite went down like a bag of bricks and didn't get up.  
"DAMNIT!" Both Zoicite and Nephrite yelled as the ref held up a hand, signaling the end of the match.  
Pluto smiled but weanched, the wound on her back and her singed hand from doing her attack so many times without her staff were going to add up later on.

--------------

"What's their battle ability?"  
"99"  
"Not much, is it?"  
"Nope, what's the next match?"  
With a smile she looked over to her servent and spoke.  
"Sailor Team Vs. Death Busters."


	6. Chapter 6 Sailor Team Vs Death Busters t...

Immediately after the Outer Team/Dark Kingdom match a different man dressed like the ref of that match knocked on the door of the Sailor Team.  
He lead them to the roof area there were Chinese scriptures were on the "floor" and the walls were basically jade-like fences done in the same scriptures and it was all open air.  
The Sailor Team could see the other team behind the other side of the fenced arena, the Death Busters.  
"We need a plan" Sailor Moon said, she turned to Mars then to Mercury.  
"Give me a second to go through the data on them" Mercury said as she turned on her mini computer.  
While they were pulling up data and forming a plan, the Death Busters were making plans of their own.  
"The data shows while Sailor Moon is technically _leader_ but often ether Sailor Venus or Mars takes control" Viluy said as she scanned through her mental memory bank, "but even if we take down them there's still Sailor Moon."

Eudial sighed while rubbing her temples.  
"So what do you suggest?" Cyprine asked, "what you've told us isn't really helpful."  
Viluy felt her eye twitched but didn't say anything.  
"Well, anything useful?" Tellu asked.  
"I'm thinking!" Viluy snapped, "I guess we could set up the team to counter the elements on the other side."  
"That means?" Eudial said.  
"It means if they put in Mercury first then Tellu goes in, if Mars then we put in Viluy" Cyprine answered.  
"And if we can't switch members between rounds?" Eudial asked.  
Cyprine sighed, a moment of thought then said "okay, I'll be striker while Tellu takes the first match, Eudial will take second and Viluy will be last."  
The other's were about to argue with the fighting arrangements, but they knew it would be useless to argue and try her way instead.  
Cyprine and Tellu enter the area and awaited for the other team.

"Okay, They're putting Cyprine and Tellu in first" Mercury said as she tapped in a few commands into her mini-computer.  
"The best course right now would be Venus being the striker, while Mars and Moon going first."  
"Alright, we trust your decision" Mars said.  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus enter the arena.  
The strikers moved to the striker boxes.

"You are allowed to call on your striker a maximum of four times" the ref said, the team leaders raised their brows.  
_Better make them count then_ both of them thought.

**_"THREE, TWO, ONE. FIGHT!!"_**

"Sailor Moon Kick!"  
Sailor Moon was the first to start off the match with a power-driven kick, unfortunately Tellu manage to duck underneath of it, and move out of the way as Sailor Moon did it again.  
Tellu was in the corner, but she wasn't sweating it.  
_She's holding back_ Tellu thought, _I better be careful._  
Sailor Moon clenched her jaw, if she had her spetor then she'd be able to use her best attack.  
_But I don't even have my tiara_ she thought.  
She struck out with a open palm strike only to have Tellu grap her forearm after it missed and knee kicked her a few times in the stomach.  
"Striker!"  
Within seconds Cyprine was in the fight, she held a glowing blue ball in her hands while she charged forward.  
"Ribbon Buster beta" Cyprine called out as she let loose a stream of blue ribbion-like energy at Sailor Moon while Tellu jumpped out of the way.  
They nailed her dead on, she stumbled back away right into the fence.  
"Venus!"  
"Love and beauty shock!"  
Venus proformed her attack and aimed form Tellu, only to miss by an inch.  
Tellu rushed back at Sailor Moon with a high kick to the face, another kick to the chest and finished up with a over the shoulder throw.  
Venus stepped out of the box to help her, the ref raised a hand.  
"Sailor Team has been disqualified for violation of strker rules!" the ref said.  
"I'm sorry" Venus said as she picked up an injured, "I shouldn't have interfered."  
"That's okay, this is just a senshi battle" Sailor Moon said, Venus lead her out of the ring.

*******************1

"Intresting" she said as she watched the senshi fight about what Venus did, but they somehow made up enough to go down to their room.  
"I didn't expect that, did you?"  
"Not really, they have too much of a soft heart for each other."  
The woman sighed as she turn away from the screen, she run a hand through her hair and looked at the well dressed man behind her.  
"Start for the special matches."


End file.
